Verano del 92
by Reveire
Summary: Lucy debe volver a la casa que era propiedad de sus padres, la cual no visito durante de diez años. Sin embargo, solo viajo hasta allí para enterarse de que un adolescente totalmente inmaduro e infantil se apodero de la casa en la cual se crió ¿Qué hará ahora?/ -¡Esta es mi casa!-/-Pues supongo que deberás vivir aquí...conmigo-/
1. Prologo

**Verano del 92**

Prologo

_._

"¿Hace cuanto vienes por aquí?"

.

Su experiencia más cercana a la muerte fue a los ocho años, cuando su padre sufrió un accidente automovilístico. La melancolía y un leve sentimiento de soledad la habían invadido, pero su madre era amable y fuerte, y ambas siguieron adelante.

Medio año después, su querida madre, Layla, habría muerto de una extraña enfermedad, dejando a Lucy sola.

Ahora, diez años después, Lucy debe volver a la antigua casa que sus padres poseían en el pequeño pueblo, Magnolia. Ya que no podía continuar viviendo más en aquella ciudad, después de todo, la casa era suya y podría vivir allí sin problemas ¿verdad?

…¿Verdad?

…

-¡Esta es mi casa!- exclamo- ¡¿p-porque hay un desconocido viviendo aquí?!-

Natsu Dragnnel se recargo en el marco de la puerta y dio un largo bostezo. Lucy Heartfilia apretó más los puños y sintió ira.

-¿Tu casa?- pregunto adormilado.- debes haberte equivocado, rubia. Yo he vivido aquí desde hace un año.-

El peli rosa volvió a bostezar y la miro con ojos adormilados. Lucy lo miro a los ojos ¡Estaba tan molesta! ¡Esa era la casa de sus padres! ¡Jamás la habían puesto en venta! ¿Por qué aquel vago se encontraba viviendo allí?

Lucy se aclaro la garganta.

-Yo he pasado cada verano de mi vida aquí durante nueve años de mi vida.- le relato.- esta propiedad era de mis padres, por lo cual es MIA ¿entiendes? MIA.- remarco las palabras, esperando a que el chico por fin cediera.

Dragnnel resoplo molesto.

-Pues yo he comprado esta casa con MI dinero.- respondió.- por lo cual es MIA.-

Lucy inflo sus mejillas de manera infantil y pataleo molesta.

-De todos modos ¿ya puedes irte?- le pregunto Natsu.- estaba durmiendo y tú me has despertado con tus molestos gritos.-

-¡No pienso irme de aquí!-

Natsu rodo los ojos molesto, realmente esa rubia estaba totalmente loca. Se paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro volviendo a fijarse en ella.

-Está bien, está bien ¿Por qué no vuelves más tarde?- le propuso, aunque en realidad solo quería deshacerse de ella.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos.

-No me iré.- dijo firmemente.

Antes de que Dragnnel pudiera contestar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando vio a aquella mujer detrás de la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- miro a Lucy con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Quién es ella?-

-E-erza…-

-¡Este vago se apodero de mi casa!- señalo a Natsu con molesta.

La mujer parpadeo confundida y miro a su amigo.

-¿Su…casa?-

Oh, los problemas para ambos comenzaban allí, y no parecían tener fin alguno.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir, pero es quizás probablemente el peor prologo alguna vez escrito ¡Pero denle una oportunidad! ¡Este fic sera 100% Nalu! w**

**.**

**¿Quien quiere dejar review? ¡Son gratis!**


	2. Mal comienzo

**Verano del 92**

Capitulo uno:Mal comienzo.

.

Lucy seco las lagrimas de frustración y oculto su cabeza en sus piernas. Le odiaba, no recordaba haber despreciado tanto a algún hombre.

-¡Lucy, sal de ahí!-

-¡Déjame Natsu!- le respondió con la voz quebrada debido a que con solo escuchar la voz del peli rosa, volvió a sentir las lágrimas.

Realmente, no era buena idea haberse quedado allí con el…

**Dos semanas atrás…**

Natsu tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza, aun no terminaba de comprender la situación en la cual se encontraba. Hacia unas horas estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad y esa rubia llego diciendo a los gritos que era un "intruso".

¡Esa casa era de él, maldita sea! ¿¡Que rayos debía importarle a el que ella era la antigua dueña!? ¡Mierda, quería dormir!

Erza Scarlet volvió a suspirar.

-Bien, por lo que he entendido, la señorita Lucy.- miro a la rubia con tranquilidad.- por alguna razón no se ha enterado que esta casa se ha puesto en venta.-

-¡Es imposible que este en venta!- le interrumpió Lucy, molestando al Dragnnel.- ¡Debería haberme enterado!-

-¡Deja de gritar de una vez!- le exclamo el chico, ya cansado de sus quejas.

-¡Yo no grito!-

-¡Si, sí lo haces!-

-¡Tu también estas gritando!-

A Erza se le inflo levemente una vena en la sien.

-¡HAGAN SILENCIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

Luego, un silencio inundo la sala y ambos chicos asentían frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Erza se aclaro la garganta.

-Lucy-san.- se dirigió hacia ella.- no sé porque jamás te has enterado de que tu casa se puso en venta, pero lamento decirte que, lo queras o no, ahora le pertenece a Natsu.-

Lucy abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró enseguida.

La mujer tenía razón. Mierda ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¿Lo ves? Yo era el que tenía razón.- Natsu hablo con orgullo.- ahora ¿podrías hacerme el favor de…?- se quedo mudo.- ¿e-estas llorando?-

La rubia comenzó a derramar lágrimas, odiaba llorar frente a los demás, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había quedado sin hogar en la ciudad puesto a que ya no podía pagar un alquiler tan caro. Esta casa fue su única esperanza, y ahora…

Lucy soltó un sollozo y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

Erza la miro con lastima y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros.

-Tranquila…- acaricio su espalda.- no tienes lugar donde volver ¿verdad?-

Lucy asintió y miro a Erza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No te preocupes.- Scarlet la miro con ojos maternales.- puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo, si quieres.-

-¿¡QUE?!-

Erza miro a Natsu con ojos sombríos y Dragnnel no se quejo mas. La mujer volvió a mirar a la rubia con ojos llenos de cariño y comprensión, asustando a ambos.

"_Su humor cambia mucho"_

-Esta casa es tu última esperanza ¿no?- se coloco de pie.- no hay nada de malo en que te quedes.-

Lucy seco sus lágrimas y miro a Natsu y luego volvió a verla a ella.

-Hablas de… ¿vivir con él?-

Erza asintió y Natsu deseo morir.

-O al menos, hasta que tengas la oportunidad de arreglar todo esto.- Erza sonrió.- hasta entonces, deberías encontrar un lugar en el cual vivir.-

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Pues no lo sé…- miro a Natsu.- realmente, ni siquiera lo conozco…-

-¡Pues al parecer me conoces demasiado como para venir a molestarme con tus gritos!-

A la rubia ese comentario le molesto.

-¡Tú estarías igual que yo en esta situación!-

-¡Claro que no, nadie grita tanto como tú, rubia!-

-¡Cállate, afeminado de cabello raro!-

Natsu estaba casi ardiendo en llamas.

-¡¿Qué mierda has dicho!?-

-¡SILENCIO!-

La pelea fue interrumpida enseguida, pero ambos continuaban mandándose miradas de molestia.

-Entonces… ¿Lucy-san?-

La chica miro a Erza, luego a Natsu y de nuevo a Erza.

-Me quedo.- asintió con la cabeza.

Scarlet dio una sonrisa, Natsu quiso que lo mataran ahí mismo.

* * *

Tarareo una canción, sintiéndose realmente optimista ese día. Seco los platos, mientras esperaba a que los nuevos clientes llegaran ese día.

-El clima esta tan agradable hoy…-

Su sonrisa se agrando al verla entrar por la puerta, soltó una risa y continuo con su trabajo.

-Buenos días, Erza.-

Ella sonrió.

-Al parecer hoy nadie llego tan temprano como de costumbre ¿verdad?-

Mirajene soltó el plato y se dirigió al centro del bar

-Bueno, este lugar solo se ocupa en las vacaciones ¿no es así?- dijo y comenzó a limpiar las mesas.- estoy segura que en la tarde Wakaba y los demás llenaran este lugar.-

Ambas rieron al recordarlos.

-Bueno, el único que ha estado aquí todo el año ha sido Natsu…- suspiro Erza, resignada al recordar a su amigo.

-¿Lo has ido a visitar?-

Erza asintió.

-Y este año ha ganado compañía.- sonrió con orgullo.- espero que ella logre que Natsu deje de ser tan infantil.-

Mirajene dejo su tarea y la miro con atención.

-"¿Ella?"-

-¿Recuerdas que Michelle vendió esta casa a Natsu?- la albina asintió.- pues resulta que en realidad la casa era propiedad de Lucy, que ha venido aquí a vivir ¿la recuerdas?-

Mirajene llevo el dedo índice a sus labios y medito un momento.

-¡Ah, claro!- dio una gran sonrisa.- Lucy Heartfilia ¿verdad? La niña que siempre estaba con sus padres…-

Erza asintió.

-Sí, esa misma.- se cruzo de brazos.- se ha quedado sin hogar, y esta casa era su última esperanza…pero se ha encontrado con que Natsu la ha comprado.-

La albina parpadeo confundida.

-¿Y ahora donde esta?-

-Viviendo con Natsu.-

Mirajene abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sonrió.

-Dices… ¿una nueva novia?-

Erza sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para ella.

-Si ¿Por qué no?-

* * *

-Por favor, mátenme…-

Natsu cubrió su rostro entre sus manos y deseo tranquilizarse. En serio, de verdad no podía terminar de reaccionar ¡Hacia solo dos horas estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y ahora una rubia desconocida reclamaba por vivir ahí!... ¡Vivir con él!

-No te creas que eres el único.- la voz de la chica llamo su atención y la miro con fastidio.-yo tampoco estoy muy emocionada por vivir con alguien como tu.-

El chico frunció el ceño, molesto por su comentario.

-Entonces vete a otro lugar.-

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

-Ya te lo he dicho: no tengo lugar a donde ir.-

-No es mi problema.-

-¡Podrías ser un poco más amable!-

Natsu chasqueo con la lengua.

-¡Tu no los has sido en ningún momento!-

-¡Eso es porque esta es MI casa y tú eres un intruso!-

-¡Yo he comprado la casa, ahora es mía!- respondió furioso.- ¡si aquí hay alguna intrusa, esa eres tú!-

-¡Yo he vivido en esta casa durante nueve años…y la conozco mucho más que tú!-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-¡Si, si tiene!-

Natsu creía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Se coloco de pie rápidamente y la señalo.

-Pues bueno, si quieres vivir aquí… ¡hazlo, pero no me molestes!-

Se dio media vuelta, ignorando la mirada de odio que Lucy le dirigía.

-Puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.- la miro por encima de su hombro.- sabes donde esta ¿no?-

Lucy se coloco de pie y se cruzo de brazos.

-Por supuesto que lo se.-

Natsu entrecerró su mirada sobre ella, se encogió de hombros y se marcho.

Luego de que duerma, quizás aclare un poco más la situación.

Solo quizás…

* * *

-Gota, gota, goteo…-

Gajeel frunció el ceño y la ignoro, haciendo más esfuerzo por cargar aquellas pesadas cajas.

-Gota, gota…-

-¡Mierda, Juvia!- se giro hacia ella.- ¡deja de cantar esa porquería y ayúdame de una buena vez!-

Parpadeo confundida y le mando una mirada de indiferencia.

-Estás haciendo demasiado ruido, Gajeel-kun.- abrió su paraguas y miro al cielo.- parece que hoy lloverá…-

-Siempre que cantas eso llueve…- murmuro y retomo su marcha.

Juvia ignoro su comentario y miro al suelo con tristeza.

-Gota, gota, goteo…-

* * *

-¡Oye, abre, abre la puerta!-

Natsu cubrió sus oídos con la almohada y soltó un gruñido. Maldita sea, había dormido solo una maldita hora y la rubia volvía a molestar.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca y vete!-

-¡Has arruinado totalmente el cuarto de huéspedes!-

Dragnnel tuvo un tic en el ojo y se levanto dispuesto a enfrentarla, sin importarle que este solo en bóxers.

Abrio la puerta con violencia y se encontró con su mirada furiosa.

-¿¡Como que lo arruine?!-

Lucy iba a contestarle, pero se sonrojo totalmente al ver su torso desnudo. ¡Nunca habia visto a un hombre de esa manera tan…!

-¡Oye, rubia!-

Lucy volvió en sí y volvió a mirarlo con odio.

-¡Soy Lucy, no rubia!-

-¡¿Qué carajo hay de malo con el maldito cuarto de huéspedes?!- exclamo ignorando el comentario de Lucy.

-¡Esta todo remodelado!- cerró ambos puños sobre su falda.- ¡Y-y la cama es totalmente incomoda!-

-¡Pues confórmate!-

-¡No seas egoísta!-

-¡No lo soy, quiero dormir!-

La rubia inflo sus mejillas de manera infantil.

-¡No puedo creer que esta casa le pertenezca a un vago como tú!-

Natsu sonrió de manera orgullosa y se cruzo de brazos.

-Oh, ahora lo admites.- se acerco a ella.- esta casa es MIA, y no tuya ¿lo entiendes? Yo decido quien se queda aquí y quien duerme en el maldito cuarto de huéspedes, no tu.-

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y lo miro a los ojos soportando las lágrimas.

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamo y se marcho.

Natsu se encogió y volvió a entrar a su habitación dispuesto a dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

-Natsu, soy Erza, ábreme de una buena vez.- Erza golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, hacia como cinco minutos que esperaba allí y, por alguna razón, ni Lucy ni Natsu abrían la puerta.

Miro al cielo, realmente, una tormenta se acercaba.

-¡Natsu, abre de una buena vez!-

Se cruzo de brazos al oir los pasos apresurándose hacia la puerta. Suspiro y se recargo en la pared.

-¡Ya, ya voy!- Dragnnel abrió la puerta con violencia y la miro con ojos cansados.

Erza suspiro resignada al verlo con esa apariencia.

-¿Sigues durmiendo, Natsu?- entro a la casa.- ya deberías estar despierto ¿no lo crees?-

El chico chasqueo con la lengua y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

-Esa chica no me ha dejado dormir…-

Erza lo miro atentamente y se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-¿Cómo esta Lucy? ¿Se ha sentido cómoda?-

Natsu soltó un bufido y se tumbo en el sofá.

-Hablas como si fueras su madre.- se cruzo de brazos.- no lo sé, se ha encerrado en su habitación y creo que no ha salido por varias horas.-

Erza hizo una mueca.

-Deberías llamarla.-

Natsu la miro con fastidio.

-No tengo ganas de…-

-¡QUE LA LLAMES!-

-¡Si señora!-

Natsu se coloco rápidamente de pie y subió escaleras arriba, tropezándose varias veces debido a su velocidad.

Erza negó con la cabeza y espero. Sonrió al recordar cuando ella se la pasaba todos los veranos en el "Campamento de Fairy Tail" y como había entablado su amistad con Natsu, Gray y los demás. Allí siempre iban muchas familias, algunas tenían propiedades y casas propias, otras no.

Lucy y su familia tenían aquella casa, recordaba que junto con Natsu y Gray, siempre la invitaban a jugar. Pero, por alguna razón, ella jamás aceptaba y prefería quedarse con sus padres.

Erza siempre insistía en jugar con ella todos los veranos. La última vez que vio aquella casa habitada por Lucy, fue en el verano de 1992.

Aquel verano del 92…

Miro a las escaleras atentamente al ver a Natsu bajar con tranquilidad.

-¿Y?- pregunto Scarlet.

-No está.-

Erza encarno una ceja.

-¿Cómo que "no está"?-

-No hay nadie en la habitación, y sus cosas ya no están…quizás se marcho.-

Erza abrió su boca, sorprendida y se coloco de pie lentamente.

-Natsu…-

-¿Si?-

-¡Tráela!-

Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- negó con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado.- esta casa es mía, para empezar… ¡Es totalmente ridículo que ella haya venido a reclamar vivir aquí!-

Sintió un escalofrió al notar a Erza mirarlo con odio.

-Dije que la traigas.-

El tono de voz de su amiga le dio a entender que sería hombre muerto. Salió a toda velocidad, ignorando como comenzaba a llover.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la entrada principal a "Fairy Tail". Sus valijas se encontraban a su lado y solo llevaba un diminuto abrigo que no ayudaba mucho en olvidar el frio producido por la lluvia.

Seco sus lágrimas.

No viviría allí. Definitivamente no lo haría. No le gustaba ver su antigua casa totalmente cambiada y menos vivir con un hombre como él.

Negó con la cabeza.

¡Encontraría un lugar en donde vivir!

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Lucy…- murmuro para sí misma, intentando darse ánimos.

Al volver a analizar su situación, Lucy cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y la rubia tuvo que envolverse en brazos para evitar inútilmente el frio.

-No sé a que estas esperando, pero te aseguro que ningún vehículo pasara por aquí-

Lucy levanto su vista y observo con sorpresa como Natsu se encontraba frente a ella, sin nada que cubriera su pecho y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

La chica cerró la boca y miro al suelo.

-Tú sabes porque me he marchado…-

-No, no lo sé.-

-¡S-sí que lo sabes!- dijo y estornudo.- ¡n-no voy a vivir con alguien como tú, es ridículo!-

-Sí, es ridículo.- Natsu quito su bufanda de su cuello y la acerco a ella.- es totalmente ridículo, realmente aun no puedo terminar de creer que una rubia como tu este viviendo conmigo.- soltó una risa.- ¡y solo ha pasado un día!-

Lucy volvió a estornudar.

-¿Lo ves? A eso me…-

-Pero- interrumpió Natsu.- es aun más ridículo que te quedes aquí esperando a alguien o algo que no llegara. Quédate conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- Natsu envolvió la bufanda blanca en el cuello de Lucy.

La rubia lo miro desconcertada. Le extraño aquella actitud tan tranquila y amable de el ¡Hacia solo dos horas era lo contrario!

Suspiro resignada.

-Si tú lo dices…- dio una gran sonrisa y coloco ambas manos sobre la bufanda.- gracias, Natsu.-

El peli rosa sonrió entre dientes y extendió su mano, siendo aceptada por la rubia con emoción.

-No hay de que, Luigi.-

Eso rompió toda atmósfera conmovedora.

-¡Lucy, maldita sea, soy Lucy!-

* * *

**No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de "romance", pero espero que vaya yendo bien ._.**

_**Muuuuuchas gracias a:**_

_Lala2209_

_SoulPolaris_

_AnikaSukino 5d_

_Mislu_

_Rashel Redfern_

_Neko Heartgnnel _

_._

_._

**_¿Review? *w*_**


End file.
